MMMM!! I Didn't Know That Sugar Was THIS Good!
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: A story where Trunks and Goten got hyper from eating too many sugar packets. So they decide to give sugar to Piccolo. What will happen to Piccolo. Find out in this story of DragonBall Z!!


A/N: this is my first attempt at any DBZ story so flame me if you want but you'll be ignored. ;) and Trunks and Goten are about 7 and 8.  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents...  
  
MMM! I Didn't Know Sugar Was THIS Good!  
  
"What do you want to do today?" asked Trunks, bored.  
  
"I dunno, but I'm hungry," whined Goten, stomach grumbling.  
  
"I know. So am I. Maybe we can sneak into the kitchen to get something. But we can't get caught," explained Trunks.  
  
So off they went into Goten's kitchen trying to avoid everyone. The first cubboard they looked at were filled with cans. The next on was filled with pots and pans. Finally after some time later they found 30 sugar packets.  
  
"Wonder what are these," said Trunks.  
  
"Lets try it!" exclaimed Goten, eating 5 packets.  
  
"Let me have some!!" yelled Trunks and grabbed 5.  
  
"MMMMM!!Thesearegood!!DoyouthinkGohanwouldlikesome?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Naaaaaa!!IthinkPiccolowouldlikesomesoletsgivePiccolosome!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
5 minutes later you see Trunks and Goten flying to where Piccolo usually meditates.  
  
"HowarewegoingtogetPiccolototrysome?" asked Goten.  
  
"Igotandidea!" exclaimed Trunks and whispered his plan.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"Mr.PiccolodidyouusedtotrainmybrotherGohan?andwhydoyouwherethatfunnyhat?youlooklikeyoujustgotinjuredorsomething.andwhyareyougreen?areyousickorsomething!" exclaimed Goten trying to sound calm but failed to do so.  
  
"What is with all the questions!? I'm busy meditating so don't bother me!"  
  
While Goten was busy asking stupid questions. Trunks snuck to Piccolo's water bottle.  
  
"Whydon'twejustputallofthepacketsin," thought Trunks and poured the whole lot into the bottle and shook it up real well.  
  
"ComeonGoten!Let'sgo!!" yelled Trunks and flew off.  
  
"Okay!!!" Goten exclaimed and flew off too.  
  
"I wonder what they ate. Anyways I can't deal with this. I have to meditate to focus on my training," Piccolo thought, reaching for his water bottle.  
  
A few minutes later you see a funny look on Piccolo's face.  
  
"MMMMMMMMM!!!!Thiswatertastesbetterthanusual!!I'lldrinkthewholething!!" Piccolo exclaimed and drank the whole bottle getting real hyper (who couldn't get hyper after eating...er i mean drinking 20 packets of sugar.)  
  
"Forgetaboutmeditating!Ishouldvisiteveryoneandsayhi!!!" said Piccolo and flew to Vegeta's house.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"HiyaVegetamybestbuddyinthewholewideworld!!" yelled Piccolo, hitting Vegeta on the back.  
  
"What's wrong with you Namek!! Get out of my training room or I'll blast you out!!" yelled Vegeta, obviously angry.  
  
"What'swrong!Ionlywantedtosayhitomybestfriend!" Piccolo said trying to hug Vegeta.  
  
"You do that one more time and I'll kill you no matter what you say!" yelled Vegeta, ready to blast him.  
  
"Aww!Yourjustplaying!Comeonbestbuddyinthewholewideworld!Let'straintogether," exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
"No way!! If anyone saw you and me training together then I'd rather kill myself!!," yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Woops!Timetogo!IguessI'llseeyoulaterbestbuddyinthewholewideworld," said Piccolo happily and flew off to see Gohan.  
  
"HiyaGohanny-Wanny!!Doyouthinkwecangoandhavesomefun!!Orareyoubusytraining!" exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
"Uhh...Piccolo? Are you feeling okay? 'Cause I just thought I heard you call me Gohanny-Wanny. Do you need something to drink?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No!Ofcousenot!Sodoyouwanttotrainornot!!" asked Piccolo.   
  
"Uhh... It's almost lunchtime and I should be getting home," said Gohan freaked out and flew home.   
  
"Hmm!Let'sgovistMasterRoshiandKrillin!" exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"HeythereMasterRoshiandKrillin.Doyouwannagodosomething?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"I'm too busy looking at this magazine," replied Master Roshi, looking at a magazine filled with pretty girls.  
  
"I don't know..." said Krillin a little scared about the way Piccolo was acting.  
  
"Areyousure?!'CauseIjustsawsomecutegirlsonmywayflyinghere!" Piccolo said excited.  
  
"Cute girls!!!!!! I'm there!!!" exclaimed Master Roshi.  
  
"I'm already married," said Krillin.  
  
So off went Master Roshi and Piccolo to go find the cute girls that Piccolo was talking about.  
  
"Awww!!Iguesstheyleft!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Darn!! Oh well," said Master Roshi sadly and went home.  
  
Finally Piccolo went to his usual meditating place and fell asleep.  
  
"What happened," thought Piccolo, exhausted from being hyper.  
  
"It was probably the two little one's. I think they snuck some sugar in my water. I'll get them for this," thought Piccolo angrily.  
  
So Piccolo flew off to find Trunks and Goten. He found them on a grassy hill sleeping since they were hyper. But soon the kids woke up.  
  
"Uh oh... were in big trouble," said Goten to Trunks, looking at the expression on Piccolo's face.  
  
"Eat this!!" yelled Trunks and took a handful of sugar packets and made Piccolo eat it.   
  
"Oh no!! Not again!!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Run!!!" yelled Trunks to Goten and both of them flew home.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Did you like it. Well i hope you did. And please review my story. And if you don't Link will finish you off HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
